


R is for Remember the Dead

by deanandsam



Series: SUPERNATURAL 100 word Drabbles [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Part 10 of SUPERNATURAL
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:27:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24145870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanandsam/pseuds/deanandsam
Series: SUPERNATURAL 100 word Drabbles [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1742449
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	R is for Remember the Dead

"Do you ever think about those we lost, Dean? And I don't mean just mom and dad, but Bobby, Ellen, Jo, Ash, Pamela......."  
Sam's voice broke, he couldn't continue. The list was never-ending.

Dean glanced at his brother, wondering what had prompted this.

"They all died because of us. We brought disaster on all those good people. We're worse than the Black Plague, Dean. And it never stops!" Sam declared.

"Whatcha want me to say, Sammy. Ultimately it wasn't us who pulled the trigger.  
Anyway, I'm never gonna be sorry that it's you beside me and not one of them."


End file.
